Natsu and the DxD Girls
by Jack Akuma
Summary: A story that takes place within my other story The Dragon amongst Devils but can stand alone as its own story. If you've been looking for a citrusy story involving everyone's favorite pink haired dragon slayer and the girls of DxD then look no further!
1. Crimson Dragon

**Hey everyone, so this story was sadly reported for it's content and I had to take it down. On the upside I've decided to just re-upload it under a new name so hopfully it won't get reported again. Sorry or the inconvenience guys.**

 **This is just a lemon between Natsu and Rias, I hope this can suffice until the chapter is finished. Thank you to all my readers and I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Rias and Natsu finally arrived at the club room after he saved her from her wedding, sadly the pink haired dragon slayer still felt dizzy after the long griffin ride. They looked around and realized they were the first ones to arrive.

"Looks like we're alone." Natsu said taking a seat on the couch trying to shake the dizziness from his head.

"Yes we are." Rias said taking a seat on Natsu's lap and smiling down at him sexily. "I think I should use this opportunity to thank you, Natsu." Rias whispered seductively into his ear.

"What do you mean, you already said thank you, pervy Erza." Natsu replied with a confused look.

"I know but you deserve something special for saving me." Rias replied scooting closer so her breasts were mashed into his chest. "I want you to be my first lover Natsu." She continued making Natsu blush slightly feeling the soft orbs pressed against his muscular torso. Rias snuck a hand into Natsu's signature vest and began pushing it open allowing her other hand to run over the well defined muscles underneath. Natsu was going to reply but his voice caught in his throat as Rias began to pull the top of her dress lower, her breasts were dangerously close to springing from it.

"I'll give myself to you Natsu, give my everything for you to accept or reject." Rias whispered leaning closer so her lips were inches away from Natsu's.

"We're here!" Raynare yelled as she and the rest of the occult research club burst through the door.

"Sorry we took so long, we had to go back and get Asia, Raynare, and Happy. Although Happy didn't want to get up so he stayed home." Kiba said before everyone took notice of Natsu and Rias's position.

"Get away from my Natsu!" Raynare yelled tackling Rias and pushing her off of Natsu.

"He's mine, not yours Raynare!" Rias yelled back as the two began to wrestle on the ground beside Natsu.

"Never a dull moment." Akeno giggled as she placed a cake on the table. "I baked a cake for everyone, let's enjoy it while we celebrate." Akeno said as stars appeared in Koneko's eyes.

"When did you find the time to bake this, Akeno?" Asia asked as Akeno handed a small plate to everyone, except Rias and Raynare who were still rolling around on the floor.

"Oh, I knew Natsu would save Rias from the wedding. I never had a doubt." Akeno answered as Natsu shrugged.

"It's what I do." He said but as soon as the words left his mouth Rias glomped him.

"And that's why I love you." Rias said lovingly as she rubbed her face into the crook of his neck. Asia pouted at how close the two were and she jumped in between them.

"Natsu, you're way too close to Rias." Asia said pouting as she clung to his arm.

"I agree, only Asia and I can be that close to you." Raynare said taking his other arm and pressing herself against him. Rias frowned at being pushed away from Natsu but before she could say anything Akeno handed her a slice of cake. Rias accepted the strawberry cake and smiled at her friend thanking her for the treat, she looked back to Natsu before whispering something.

"You really do deserve a reward, Natsu."

* * *

The party went on for a few hours, everyone was laughing and having a good time. About two hours into the party Rias had disappeared, no one paid it much mind except for Natsu. He looked around the club room for her but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Akeno, have you seen pervy Erza?" Natsu asked walking up to the black haired sorceress.

"Hm, can't say I have. She left a while ago, she said something about taking care of something important." Akeno answered making Natsu scratch the back of his head.

"Fufufu, could it be that you wanted to spend time with Rias? Maybe even spend the night with her?" Akeno asked with a suggestive grin, Natsu looked at her confused until she lifted her hand and pressed a finger against his chest. She ran her nail along his chest down to his abs with a perverted tint in her eyes, Natsu shivered at her touch.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind though, Rias really likes you after all." Akeno said as Natsu coughed into his hand a blush crawling onto his cheeks.

"I think I'll ask Kiba if he's seen her…" Natsu muttered pulling away from Akeno and walking toward the blonde knight.

"Make sure you're gentle with her when you find her, it'll be her first time being with a man." Akeno whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Natsu looked for Rias a bit longer but the party ended before he could find her. Natsu, Asia, and Raynare all walked home together after it ended. Natsu decided to bring a slice of cake home just in case he ran into Rias but the latter two were extremely tired and had to cling to Natsu just to walk.

"Natsu…I don't want to walk anymore…" Raynare whined as they finally reached Natsu's home. She stumbled toward the couch and collapsed onto it falling asleep almost immediately.

Asia giggled at this before she and Natsu continued toward their rooms. "I'm heading to bed too *yawn* it's really late. Good night, Natsu." Asia said as she stepped into her room leaving Natsu alone in the hallway.

"I wonder where pervy Erza ran off to though…" Natsu muttered as he stepped into his room Rias's slice of cake in hand.

"Were you looking for me, Natsu?" Rias's voice snapped Natsu from his thought and he looked up to see her. Rias was standing at the center of the room her body concealed only by a purple lace bra and a pair of bowknot panties tied loosely to her hips. "Well I'm right here, come and get me."

"..." Natsu stared at Rias as she took a sexy pose, she leaned forward shaking her breasts as sexily as she could.

"I brought you some cake." Natsu said holding the plate out for her. Rias stared at him for a few seconds her eyes moving from the cake and then back to him, she was at a loss for words.

"Natsu...I'm trying to seduce you…" Rias said "this is your reward." She muttered standing up straight.

"Reward? But you can't spar in an outfit like that." Natsu said as Rias hung her head low in depression, she walked over to his bed and fell onto it with a sigh.

"You can be so mean sometimes, Natsu." Rias muttered burying her face in Natsu's pillow, Rias was going to lift her head up until she felt Natsu lie down beside her wrapping his arms around her.

"Pervy Erza, lift your head up." Natsu whispered in a voice she had never heard him use. Rias turned her head to face him to tell him off for using her nickname but before she could say a word Natsu pulled her into a kiss. Rias gasped into the kiss, she felt Natsu pull her in closer and then flip her so that he was above her.

"Are you sure you want to do something like this?" Natsu asked his left hand pressed beside Rias's head and his right hand holding her cheek.

"Of course I'm sure Natsu, I love you." Rias whispered wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck and pulling him into another kiss. Natsu kissed her back and moved his hand from her cheek to beside her head, Rias parted her lips letting her tongue ask for entrance into Natsu's mouth. Natsu responded by letting his own tongue meet Rias's initiating a much deeper, more passionate, kiss.

Natsu pulled away and smiled down at Rias. "Pervy Erza, I love you too. Being around you makes me feel fired up, when I thought Riser was going to take you away I couldn't hold myself back." Natsu confessed staring into Rias's teal orbs. Rias began to tear up as she stared up at Natsu, the pink haired dragon slayer wiped a tear off her cheek and leaned in planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Rias Gremory, I love you." Natsu whispered as Rias pulled him down again hugging him as hard as she could.

"Natsu, you've made me so happy!" Rias yelled crying into his shoulder. Natsu held Rias for a the next few minutes letting her cry her tears of joy. After Rias stopped crying she pulled back and smiled up at Natsu, she leaned up and kissed him letting his tongue enter her mouth again. Rias's hands snaked their way into Natsu's vest opening it and pulling it off his shoulders.

Natsu's right hand moved over Rias's body to her breast, he rolled the large orb in his hand making Rias moan. "Natsu…" Rias gasped breaking the kiss and tossing away Natsu's vest, her hands ran over Natsu's muscular body as she flipped them around so that she was on top. Rias sat up on Natsu's lap and smiled down at him seductively, she reached behind her to unclip her bra letting it fall off of her bountiful chest.

"Do you like what you see, Natsu~" Rias purred as Natsu's eyes raked over them.

"I think Erza's were bigger." Natsu replied making a tick mark appear on Rias's head.

"Don't talk about other girls when we're doing this idiot!" Rias yelled pulling Natsu up and into her breasts. "Besides, even if they're not as big, mine are still-" Rias continued but she was cut off when she let out a moan from Natsu beginning to plant kisses along her breasts.

"You can be really cute sometimes, Rias." Natsu said wrapping his arms around Rias's waist and pulling her closer against him so that she was looking up at him. Rias pouted before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Idiot…" Rias muttered as Natsu's right hand found it's way to her breast again, this time it wasn't restricted by the lace bra and he kneaded the soft melon with even more vigor. Rias moaned as Natsu played with the sensitive flesh of her chest, he even ran his thumb over her hardening nipple earning him a groan from his beautiful crimson haired master.

Natsu's left hand moved down Rias's back to her ass taking a cheek into his hand over her thin panties. Rias gasped when she felt Natsu release her breast to take a hold of her other buttcheek, he lifted her up and pulled her into a kiss that he immediately dominated. Rias was surprised by Natsu's forcefulness, his hands had a vice like grip on her rear as his tongue ran over every inch of her mouth before deciding to play with her tongue. When Natsu broke the kiss Rias couldn't help but lean in with half lidded eyes begging for another kiss.

"You really surprised me with that kiss Natsu, I never would have imagined you'd be so dominating." Rias muttered as Natsu grinned down at her before picking her up and placing her on the bed with him just over her breasts.

"I can't really explain it but...something inside me is telling me this is what I should be doing." Natsu said as he took the nipple he had teased earlier into his mouth and placed a hand on her other breast to prepare it for his inevitable assault. Natsu's tongue circled her nipple as he sucked on the now erect nub allowing him to lightly nip it with his teeth, Rias was panting by this point her panties growing increasingly wet as Natsu touched her.

When Natsu switched to her other breast she placed her hands on his head squeezing his salmon locks as he pleasured her rosy pink peak. Natsu let his other hand replace his mouth on her right breast squeezing and tugging the nipple as his mouth continued to suck on her other breast. Rias's pants had turned to moans as she rubbed her thighs together trying to stimulate herself further but Natsu wasn't going to let her, he placed his free hand on her inner thigh pushing her leg away so that he could tease her through her panties.

"Natsu…don't tease me like that." Rias moaned out as Natsu pushed her panties to the side allowing his finger to slowly part her lower lips.

"But Rias, everyone else is asleep. There's no need to rush this." Natsu said releasing Rias's breast and smirking at her in a way that sent shivers down her spine. Rias pouted and tried to flip them around but her body refused to let her due to Natsu's agonizingly slow movements along her womanhood.

"As your master I order you to stop teasing me." Rias ordered, very unconvincingly, as Natsu pushed a finger deeper into her snatch. Natsu laughed a bit at the order before he pressed his thumb against Rias's clit making her gasp.

"Aye sir, president pervy Erza." Natsu replied adding a second finger into Rias's pussy and beginning a slow movement in and out of her. Rias moaned out as Natsu returned to sucking on her breast his hands either working her breast or her pussy with an oddly experienced amount of precision. The crimson devil bucked her hips into Natsu's hand when he hooked his fingers up into her pleasure point making her cry out his name as she came. Natsu continued to finger her as she came letting her enjoy her orgasm to the fullest extent possible.

"That was...just...wow." Rias praised as Natsu pulled his hand out of Rias lifting it up to his mouth and cleaning it of her juices. "How did you learn to be so good at that?" Rias asked a small bit of suspicion in her eyes. Natsu chuckled a bit nervously at first before he crawled up Rias's body to grin down at her.

"Natural talent…" Natsu said a bit unconvincingly. It was a complete lie, Erza had taught him a bit more than just how to read through the course of their friendship, she also used their bath times to teach him how to pleasure a woman namely her. He never really understood why Erza wanted to teach him that particular skill but she had always seemed happier after he practiced on her so he didn't mind. Rias eyed Natsu suspiciously before she shrugged it off and gave Natsu a seductive smile.

"Well then, let's see if you're as gifted here as you are with your fingers." Rias whispered as she placed a hand over the growing tent in Natsu's pants. Luckily for Natsu this was also something Erza had taught him to be good at. Natsu moved back down Rias's body and stood up on his knees, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her panties down her legs tossing the lacy material behind him. As soon as the panties were gone Natsu eyed Rias's pussy, the pink lips were a bit swollen from his touch and she was still glistening from her orgasm.

"Come on Natsu, take off those pants and take me." Rias purred pulling one of her knees up and wrapping a hand under it to hold it by her head essentially spreading herself for Natsu.

"Fuck, I can't resist an offer like that Rias." Natsu growled as he got off of the bed and removed his pants. He jumped back onto the bed and leaned over Rias letting her raised leg land on his shoulder as her other leg wrapped around his waist. He may not have understood it at first but having sex with Erza became even more addicting than fighting her, Natsu just hoped Rias felt as amazing as his scarlet haired knight did.

"Rias, are you sure about this?" Natsu asked as he pressed his swollen head against Rias's entrance, she let out an erotic gasp before she responded.

"Yes I am Natsu, I want you to be mine...body and soul." Rias replied making Natsu smile.

"I'm yours Rias and you're mine." Natsu whispered pushing into Rias slowly, he stopped at her hymen but Rias nodded for him to continue and he obliged pushing past it and all the way to his base. Rias teared up trying to adjust to Natsu's size, he had moved to her side so quickly that she didn't get a good look at his member but now she could feel his full length and girth and she could tell it was huge. After a few minutes Rias stopped feeling pain, she bucked her hips a bit and gasped at the feeling of pleasure.

Rias smiled at Natsu signaling him to begin moving and so he pulled out until only the head was left inside and thrust back in making Rias let out a hearty moan. Natsu's thrusts started out slow letting Rias get used to the movement but she quickly grew annoyed with the pace he was moving at.

"Natsu...do it harder~" Rias whined as Natsu smirked at her, he leaned in even closer pushing Rias's leg against her breast as he pulled out of her and thrust back in much harder than before. Rias moaned out his name as he began pumping in and out of her, one of her hands gripped the sheets as her other tried to quiet down her moans by covering her mouth. Asia and Raynare were still asleep and she couldn't risk waking up her two rivals.

Natsu's left hand was placed beside Rias's head to keep him balanced as its brother fondled Rias's right breast. The hand on her breast squeezed it roughly as his thumb pressed down on her nipple. Rias's voice, although muffled by her hand, echoed through the room as Natsu fucked her, their position gave Natsu the chance to push deep into her pussy and rub along her walls perfectly. The leg on Natsu's shoulder pulled him closer as Rias's toes curled from the pleasure running through her, never in her life had she felt something as amazing as having Natsu's cock inside of her.

"Mmph...Natsu...I'm getting...ah...close." Rias moaned out as Natsu's thrusts became even rougher and harder. He released Rias's breast to concentrate on pushing into her and as soon as he did it began to sway up and down in time with his movements. Natsu's eyes raked over Rias's body as she writhed in pleasure every time he plunged into her, the young devil's eyes were dazed and she had to bite down on her finger to stifle her screams but it only added to her sexiness which in turn made Natsu want to move even faster into her.

"You look so sexy, Rias." Natsu grunted as said crimson haired devil just continued to moan through her finger but when Natsu angled his thrusts higher Rias nearly lost her voice from how loud she screamed out.

"AH...Natsu! I'm cumming, oh devil, I'M CUMMING!" Rias screamed no longer caring if anyone heard her, the hand that had been muffling her voice flew up to squeeze Natsu's shoulder as her second orgasm of the night rocked her no longer innocent body. The increasing tightness of Rias's pussy forced Natsu to blow his load deep inside of her, even so he didn't stop thrusting, Natsu kept a slowly decreasing pace as he and his lover came.

"Natsu *pant* I take back *pant* my wow from earlier *pant* that pales in *pant* comparison to this." Rias panted as Natsu let her leg fall off his shoulder, he pulled his still erect manhood from Rias's pussy and stood up on his knees.

"Yeah, that was great." Natsu replied with a toothy grin as Rias propped herself on her elbows and got her first good look at Natsu's "little" friend.

"T-that was inside me…" Rias gaped as she sat up still feeling the effects of having Natsu inside of her, her whole body felt tingly. "It's ridiculously huge." Rias whispered as she took it in her hand unable to wrap her fingers around his full mass.

"Is it? I never really noticed." Natsu said with a shrug as Rias's eyes scanned the large appendage from the bulbous head down to his thick shaft she couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Natsu…" Rias whispered as she moved to get off the bed "since you're still this hard I think it's only right for me to help you." Rias said as Natsu turned to sit at the edge of the bed.

"How?" Natsu asked but his question was immediately answered by Rias kneeling down and taking his length into her hand, she felt it throb in her grasp as the unusual heat pulsed off of it. Natsu was surprised when she began stroking his erection but also a bit confused, Erza had never done anything like this.

'This doesn't feel nearly as good as being inside of her…' Natsu thought as Rias began to pick up her stroking her tongue running along his head tasting herself and Natsu on his cock. 'So why would Rias-' the thought died in Natsu's head as he felt Rias take him into her warm mouth, the feeling was amazing and Natsu hand to grip the sheets as he let out a groan. Her saliva covered his throbbing manhood as she lathered him in it, Rias let her hand move to his side as she tried to take more of him into her mouth. The room was filled with loud slurping sounds and groans as Rias continued to give Natsu his first blow job, she began deep throating the dragon slayer and the feeling nearly made Natsu cum but he managed to stop himself.

"Rias...this is amazing." Natsu moaned as Rias bobbed her head along his length. She continued to suck for a few more minutes before she pulled back and released him from her mouth. Rias panted as she licked her lips enjoying the taste on her tongue, Natsu looked down with a confused expression but Rias looked up at him with a smirk before she ran her tongue from the base to his head.

"Now it's time for the best part, Natsu." Rias said as her hands moved up her body to her breasts wrapping them around Natsu's dick. Rias moved her large mounds up and down massaging Natsu's cock as Rias took the head back into her mouth. Natsu leaned back on his hands his mind in the clouds from the amount of pleasure Rias's mouth and breasts could bring him. Her tongue licked every inch that entered her mouth and whatever she didn't suck on was massaged by her impressive bust. It only took a few more minutes of the overwhelming action for Natsu to reach his limit.

"Shit, I'm cumming." Natsu gasped as he placed a hand on Rias's head his first few shots filling her mouth. Rias happily swallowed his cum as she continued to move her breasts trying to milk him for every drop. Rias was amazed by the amount of cum he released, she had to pull her mouth away as his last few shots hit her face.

"You taste delicious, Natsu." Rias said as she swallowed the rest of his cum and stood up glad that Natsu was still fully hard and from the look in his eyes ready to go. She scraped the cum off her face licking it off her fingers before straddling his lap and placing herself just over his member. "But sucking your penis made me really wet, I need you inside of me again." Rias purred seductively, she was going to slide down and encompass Natsu but he beat her to it by grabbing her ass and pulling her down.

"That's great because I'm nowhere near finished." Natsu growled guiding her along his length as his cock filled her to the brim. Rias wrapped her arms and legs around Natsu as she began moving her hips to meet his thrusts. Her breasts were pressed against him and her ass was still locked in his grip, Natsu picked Rias up and walked them over to the nearest wall pressing the beautiful red head against it. This was the position Natsu was most familiar with, it was also Erza's favorite, it gave him control over how hard and fast his manhood entered Rias and that's what he wanted.

"Mmmm, Natsu...this position feels even better." Rias moaned as Natsu picked up the pace thrusting into Rias with even more force, hearing her voice was like a drug. It made him throb just hearing it and it also made him want to fuck her even harder. Rias's moans only grew louder when Natsu began to suck on her neck, his instincts were telling him to leave a mark on Rias's flawless skin to make sure that everyone knew she was his but of course he would never hurt her so he settled for leaving a hickey.

Rias had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming out Natsu's name and beg him to fuck her harder. They were still in danger of being caught, and as much as Rias would love to see Raynare's face as she walked in on Natsu fucking her brains out, if Asia were to walk in it would shatter her innocent heart. Little did Rias know Asia was a lot naughtier than anyone gave her credit for, if all the nights she spent touching herself while thinking of Natsu were anything to go by.

"Rias, I'm getting close." Natsu grunted pumping into her with animalistic strength and speed, Rias almost couldn't contain her voice. Her mellifluous voice wanted to fill the room announcing to the world that she and Natsu were now one but she managed to contain herself. With the next few thrusts Natsu came his searing hot cum stretching Rias's walls and causing her to reach her own climax, she was about to let out a cry of pleasure but Natsu caught her in a kiss quieting her down as she came together with him.

Rias was lost in the kiss as her hips moved against Natsu's enjoying how sensitive she was after cumming. "You know Natsu, I think I'm...getting addicted to this" Rias said breaking the kiss to speak but she had to stop to catch her breath as she spoke. The redhead's legs fell from Natsu's waist but she was too tired to stand on her own feat, the only thing keeping her up was Natsu's hands on her rump.

Before Natsu could reply Rias jumped down from his arms and tried to stand on her own feet. She luckily got over her fatigue and managed to stand up straight without much effort but she could still feel Natsu's cum heating up her insides and it made her a bit wobbly. "Now then Natsu, since you're still hard," Rias said as she placed a finger on Natsu's erection "and we high class devils have more stamina than your average devil. I think we should go at least another round." Rias said as she turned around to face the wall placing both her hands on it and pushing her ass out.

"Don't keep me waiting Natsu, I need you inside of me." Rias purred as she reached back to spread herself for Natsu. As she did Natsu could see him cum seeping out of her swollen snatch and he immediately snapped pressing her against the wall and pushing himself all the way inside of her. Rias's arousal and his own cum kept her lubricated allowing him to begin thrusting into her immediately and without restraint.

Rias pressed her cheek against the cool surface of the wall as her nails dug into the paint with every jerk of Natsu's hips. Her voice came out in the form of Natsu's name along with deep, yet suppressed, moans as her breasts rubbed against the wall. Natsu gripped Rias's hips as he moved loving the way her pussy tightened around him every time he rammed into her, he could feel her shaking her hips along with his thrusts and it only made him even more eager to pound her taut ass.

"Natsu...ah...if you keep...ooh...it up I'm not going to lAST!" Rias moaned yelling the last word as she felt Natsu move his hands up to grope her breasts. His piston like movements picked up as her sensitive breasts spilled through his fingers.

"Rias, you should be a little quieter. I think I heard some noise from outside." Natsu whispered teasingly into Rias's ear making her release her grip on the wall and cover her mouth instead. Even if Rias knew that Natsu was just teasing her, she also knew that she was getting a bit too loud and that if someone did wake up they would definitely hear her. But even if she covered her mouth Rias couldn't help but moan loudly, this being their third round Natsu had already begun making mental notes of where her weak points were and he was taking advantage of everyone of them as much as possible.

"Ahnn...Natsu I'm going to...ugh...cum, please cum with me!" Rias yelled as Natsu growled feeling Rias's pussy tighten up preparing for her oncoming orgasm. Natsu in turn moved a hand from Rias's breast down her stomach to tease her clit, Rias could only respond by pushing her ass out and plunging Natsu's dick deeper into her.

Rias felt her release approaching and she tightened her grip over her mouth to try and stop the scream that was already creeping up her throat. She heard Natsu grunting into her ear as he pounded away at her ass, she could tell he was close too but when he squeezed her clit and nipple at the same time Rias felt her dam break and a scream escaped her lips.

"NATSUUUUU! I'M Cumming!" Rias screamed before she clamped her other hand over mouth as well effectively quieting her voice as she felt Natsu begin cumming with her his hot cum gushing into her womb for the third time that night. Rias arched her back her head falling on Natsu's shoulders as their cum overflowed from Rias's cunt dripping down her legs to the floor. Rias couldn't even speak, her body was completely drained and she had to lean her back against Natsu's chest. The pink haired dragon slayer panted alongside her but Rias couldn't believe he was still pulsing inside of her.

"Natsu, this has been the best night of my life." Rias whispered her chest rising and falling as she tried to regain her breath. Rias carefully lifted herself off of Natsu's cock and turned to collapse against his chest "I want every night to be like this, with us together in the most intimate way possible." Rias continued as Natsu wrapped his arms around her.

"I know we're too young to be thinking about marriage but I-" Rias gasped when Natsu kissed her interrupting her as well as making her moan.

"Are you kidding Rias, this whole night started because you wanted to pick your husband. I'll be damned if I let a stupid thing like age stop you from doing just that." Natsu replied holding Rias close and making her tear up.

"Oh Natsu...I love you!" Rias yelled wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping up pushing him back and onto his bed. "Never leave me Natsu, stay with me forever!" Rias screamed as she clung to Natsu with all her might. Natsu looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere Rias, I'm going to be here with you and all of our friends." Natsu hummed into Rias's ear as she got comfortable on his chest.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that Natsu." Rias replied shifting a bit on top of him until she felt something poking through the area between her legs. She immediately figured out what it was and she couldn't help but give Natsu a smirk.

"So, you're still not satisfied?" Rias asked as she sat up on his lower stomach causing his manhood to slide in between her butt cheeks.

"Yeah, dragons tend to have a lot of stamina." Natsu replied as Rias picked herself up and hovered over Natsu's manhood.

"Well then, I better make sure to make use of that stamina." Rias said as she descended upon Natsu's cock. Rias sank to the base but before she could enjoy it she heard someone open the door to the room.

"Natsu, I heard a lot of weird noises coming from your room. Are you o-" Asia asked before she took in the sight before her. A completely naked Rias was was sitting on an equally naked Natsu's lap her cheeks red as she looked back at the blonde in surprise, when her eyes traveled down she saw Rias ass in full display right above where Natsu's dick was.

"Uh...it's not what it looks like…" Natsu muttered as Asia began to turn a shade of red that put Rias's hair to shame. She looked away embarrassed by the sight but she couldn't help but turn back to pout at them.

"Asia I know this looks bad but-" Rias began but she nearly did a double take when she saw Asia removing her large top revealing her perky breasts and a pair of frilly pink panties.

"I won't lose Natsu to anyone!" Asia yelled running onto the bed and lying beside Natsu, she pressed her breasts against his arm while staring into his eyes. Her huffy expression was mixed with a bit of embarrassment but she kept rubbing her chest against him anyway. "Even if my breasts aren't as big I won't lose to Rias." Rias stared at Asia as she tried to rub herself against Natsu, she wasn't doing it terribly wrong but she was obviously inexperienced.

"Oh? So you're trying to steal my Natsu away?" Rias said leaning down and pressing her impressive bust against him. Asia looked at her and her face grew even huffier.

"Natsu is my first friend, he's mine just as much as he's yours." Asia rebutted climbing a bit higher up Natsu's chest and lying beside Rias.

"You really think so?" Rias asked with a smirk as she lifted her rear up and off of Natsu's throbbing manhood. "Then you should have no problem making Natsu cum just like I've been doing all night." Rias continued as she crawled down Natsu's body and took the base into her hand or at least as much as she could since she still couldn't wrap her fingers around it. Asia stared in awe at his size, when she crawled down his body she couldn't help but feel intimidated by it.

"Come on Rias, you shouldn't-" Natsu began as he sat up on the bed but he stopped when he felt Asia run her tongue over the head of his cock.

"If it's for Natsu I'll even do something like this." Asia said with determination as she began running her tongue along Natsu's head moving down to lick the shaft as well. Rias was in complete shock, she never expected Asia to actually do it and from the look on Natsu's face she wasn't doing a bad job either.

"Move over Asia, you have to do it like this." Rias said her cheeks red from jealousy as she began sucking on Natsu's head. Asia watched her before she continued pleasuring the entirety of his length with her tongue.

The rest of the night the two rivals in love tried to pleasure Natsu and best the other; Asia lost her virginity to Natsu but she didn't mind, all she wanted was to be with him much like Rias. By the end of the night both girls were exhausted and clinging to Natsu as they slept, said dragon slayer remained awake just relishing in the fact that he just fucked to stunningly beautiful girls at the same time although he couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something.

The next morning, Natsu had eventually fallen asleep as well still lying in between his two naked lovers, Raynare walked in on quite an interesting sight.

* * *

 **I hope this was a good read for you guys, maybe in the future I'll do more lemons but for now my focus is on the main stories. Although if this gets popular enough maybe I'll post a chapter about what happened between Natsu, Rias, and Asia that night.**

 **So thanks again to all my readers and I hope you all enjoy the holiday season.**

 **See ya all next time!**


	2. Thunder Dragon

**Here's chapter two of my lemon series and this time around it is Akeno's turn!  
**

 **For readers of The Dragon amongst Devils: I am half way done with the next chapter and will be posting it soon so look forward to that. The Hiatus is over!**

 **I don't own Highschool DxD or Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Akeno, do you really hate yourself this much?" Natsu asked as he gripped the hard wood of the floor.

"How could I not?" Akeno replied quietly her head turning away from Natsu as she stared at her fallen angel wing. She was about to let her wings fade away until she saw Natsu place his hand on one of said wings again.

"Akeno, I promise that I will help you see why this side of you is just as beautiful as every other part of you. Even if it takes me forever I won't give up until you can love yourself." Natsu said as Akeno turned her head back to see him looking at her with determination in his eyes. She couldn't help but be lost in his onyx eyes; she had never seen anyone promise her anything with this level of passion. She slowly let her wings fade away as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down on top of her.

"Thank you Natsu, it's nice to know that you care about me this much." Akeno whispered as she pulled back a bit to stare into his eyes again.

"I won't go back on my word Akeno, I will make you love yourself even if it's the last thing I do." Natsu replied not noticing that Akeno was slowly pulling him closer, it wasn't until he could feel her breath on his lips that he noticed how close they were.

"Ake-" Natsu muttered but she cut him off by kissing him, his eyes bulging as Akeno shut her own. The kiss wasn't lustful or needy like he thought a kiss from her would be, it was sweet and loving but also very… short. She broke the kiss and smiled sweetly up at him something he saw her do often but never with the genuineness that radiated from this one.

"W-what was that for?"

"For caring." Akeno replied once again staring into Natsu's onyx orbs with said orbs staring back at her dazzling violet ones. He could still feel his lips tingling from the kiss, it made a shiver of excitement run down his spine and he couldn't stop his eyes from moving from Akeno's eyes to her lips. They were a soft pink color, lightly wet, and parted slightly almost begging him to lean down and recapture them. As if on instinct he leaned down and did just what her lips had been begging him to do. He kissed her with the same level of passion that she had given him and now it was her turn to be surprised.

When Natsu broke the kiss Akeno gave him an unreadable expression, not that he would have been able to read her expression anyway since he was still reeling from the shiver that her lips sent down his spine. Once his miniature high faded he took in her expression and fully realized what he had just done.

"Sorry, Akeno. I don't know what came over me." Natsu murmured slightly nervous about the mystery behind Akeno's expression but his nervousness faded away almost completely as she flipped them around so she could sit down on his lap. It was at that moment that Natsu realized Akeno's kimono had been lowered when he flipped her onto her back earlier. Said kimono was bundled up just under her belly button leaving her flat smooth stomach exposed and, more importantly, her enormous bust.

Natsu couldn't tear his eyes away from her firm yet soft looking breasts, they jiggled slightly from her flipping him onto his back and it only added to their allure. Two light pink peaks stood at the center of each mound, the switch from his warm body to the cool air around them had made them semi-erect and somehow even sexier. She noticed his eyes glued to her tits and leaned forward once again making them jiggle; a new wave of interest filled the young dragon slayer's eyes as her chest swayed forward with her.

"Don't apologize, Natsu. I'm happy to know that my feelings are not unrequited." Akeno whispered as she placed a hand on Natsu's bare chest. His signature vest left him open for her hand to glide over his toned body and she made sure to take advantage of it. Natsu shivered as he felt her soft hand gliding over his stomach toward the hem of his pants, her index finger reached it and she teasingly ran her nail just above it.

"Akeno, your kimono…" Natsu spoke up suddenly as another shiver ran up his body from Akeno's delicate touch. She smiled slightly as he spoke making sure to lean in closer as she prepared her response.

"Does this make you nervous, Natsu?" Akeno whispered into Natsu's ear, her robust breasts pressing into his warm chest once again. He had no way to respond to this, her mounds felt heavenly against his body and her voice was so unbelievably enticing that any thought that ran through his head died seconds later. The only thoughts that didn't disappear involved flipping her onto her back and ravishing her flawless body. Since Natsu was remaining quiet Akeno decided to shift around on top of him primarily to rub her bust deeper into him but also to place herself closer on his lap. This action had an interesting effect on Natsu, if the thing poking her inner thigh was anything to go by.

Akeno immediately took advantage of the situation lifting herself until she was just a few inches from Natsu's face. "Maybe nervous isn't the right word, is it Natsu?" Akeno purred but she was rather surprised by Natsu's response. The pink haired dragon slayer flipped himself and her over so that he was above her before he pulled her into a searing kiss. Much like their previous kiss Akeno was completely caught off guard but fortunately this time she recovered from her shock rather quickly and wrapped her arms around him to deepen it. This kiss was much different than the pairs first two kisses, it was lustful and needy but also passionate and loving with both participants displaying all their feelings into it for the other to accept or decline.

After what felt like an eternity the two devils broke apart for air, both were a bit flustered and breathless from the kiss they had just shared. Natsu took in every detail of Akeno's face as if it were his first time seeing it; from her dazed violet eyes to her perfectly pronounced cheekbones he couldn't stop staring.

"Natsu…" Akeno muttered her lips still tingling from the kiss; she could feel Natsu's eyes staring through her and it made her feel a bit nervous.

"Did you really mean what you said; about having feelings for me?" Natsu asked which surprised the thunder priestess slightly. A sudden layer of warmth filled her cheeks as she processed his question. Embarrassment was an emotion Akeno rarely ever felt, she considered herself to be bold and intrepid, and yet this question shook her. She took a few minutes to think and Natsu, for the first time since she had met him, waited patiently his face unreadable to her. After a few minutes Akeno finally muttered her response.

"Yes, Natsu. I think I've fallen in lo-"Akeno replied but she was interrupted by another kiss. She kissed him back almost immediately and her arms pulled the pinkette closer not wanting him to ever pull back. Unfortunately he had to; Natsu broke the kiss and grinned down at Akeno with a level of excitement she only ever saw on his face when fighting was involved.

"I love you too, Akeno!" Natsu's toothy grin nearly split his face and Akeno couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had always thought that the only way she could be with Natsu was to be second fiddle to Rias but he seemed completely ecstatic to know that she loved him. "I'm not really sure when I fell in love with you to be honest. Maybe it was when I found out you were a crazy strong queen or when I realized that you were even stronger emotionally but none of that matters now." Natsu suddenly blurted out pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes enjoying the peacefulness of their closeness. Akeno was at a loss for words she couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face as she shut her eyes. As the pair held each other, Natsu suddenly felt her flip them around again and once again he was enticed by her breasts.

"Natsu, I can still feel something poking my inner thigh." Akeno whispered seductively into his ear as she pressed herself against his chest and pulled his vest open further. Natsu blushed slightly but he didn't get a chance to respond before she began gliding down his body. The pink haired dragon slayer shivered as he felt her melons slide across his abs until they reached the growing tent in his pants.

"Are you getting aroused, Natsu?" Akeno asked as he sat up to look down at the thunder priestess who was now fiddling with the hem of his pants.

"What are you doing, Akeno?" Natsu asked shuddering slightly as Akeno's hand glided over his crotch. She smiled seductively at him before responding.

"Relieving some of the tension you've worked up. You've done quite a bit for all of us after all; it's only fair to have someone help you release some of that stress." Akeno purred gripping his pants and pulling them down slowly.

"Wait Akeno, are you sure about this?" Natsu asked placing his hands on hers to stop her from removing his pants. Akeno was surprised by his actions but even so it made her smile up at him. She moved back up his body to pull him into a kiss and as soon as he kissed her back she grabbed his hands and moved them toward her tits. He broke their kiss as his fingers sunk into the pliable flesh of her chest.

"Of course I'm sure, Natsu. My body is yours to do with as you please." Akeno answered gripping Natsu's wrist to ensure that he didn't pull his hands away. "Just let me do this. For you and for me." She whispered releasing her grip on his hands and moving down his body to continue pulling his pants down. This time Natsu didn't stop her, he just watched as she pulled his pants off until the only thing keeping her from her prize was the thin cloth of his boxers. Her next move was to pull down his boxers but she did so in such an agonizingly slow manner that once she finally finished and his manhood sprung from its confines she heard a sigh of relief escape his lips.

Akeno's eyes scanned her soon to be lover's phallus thoroughly as his musky scent assaulted her nose. She felt herself getting wet from just the sight but also anxious knowing that he wasn't at full mass yet. She wrapped her hand around him, her fingers barely encompassing his girth, before she began stroking him slowly. Without a lubricant it was difficult to build a steady rhythm so she decided to change that. She moved her other hand up to her face to tuck a lock of stray hair, which had shifted due to their multiple flipping movements, behind her ear before moving down to caress Natsu's head with her tongue. She pleasured him, surprisingly skillfully, using her saliva to lubricate his shaft. The feeling of Akeno's wet tongue gliding over the underside of his manhood made a low moan escape Natsu's lips.

"You taste pretty good, Natsu." Akeno whispered pulling away from his erection and releasing her hold on him to lick her fingers. She made sure he was watching as she moved her tongue along her palm before moving onto each individual finger and much to her pleasure he seemed to be entranced by the sight. When she moved her hand to wrap around him again she couldn't fit the entire thing in her hand but she didn't dwell on that fact and began stroking him once again. Unlike before Akeno got into a rhythm right away and her saliva coated hand slid over Natsu's erection perfectly. However, it wasn't until she moved back down to take his head into her mouth again that he let out a lustful groan.

Akeno began humming to herself as she sucked on his bulbous head, the vibrations sent chills up Natsu's body and the delicate touch of her tongue only added to the stimulus. She couldn't help the dubious amount of saliva that escaped her lips as she began taking more of his massive length into her mouth but it allowed her to jerk him more vigorously so neither of them seemed to mind. Once Natsu's head hit the back of her throat she stopped, switching instead to twisting her mouth around him and running her tongue along his girth for added effect. Natsu could feel his dick throb within the glorious confines of Akeno's mouth and he knew he was approaching his release. Fortunately, Akeno felt it too and she doubled her efforts in response.

"Fuck, Akeno… I'm close…" Natsu moaned as Akeno moved her free hand to his testicles massaging them as she sucked. Her ministrations forced Natsu to release his unusually hot seed into her awaiting mouth, the thunder priestess swallowed his first few shots graciously but she couldn't swallow fast enough and she was forced to pull back as the last few ropes of semen hit her face. Natsu watched as his cum slipped down Akeno's face to her breasts, she tried to catch some of it with her fingers but most of it dripped down onto her bust anyway.

"It's really hot, Natsu." Akeno whispered as she ran her hand along her cheek picking up as much of his semen as she could. Natsu watched her lick each one of her fingers clean in the most seductive manner possible and it made him want to take her even more. Once her fingers were clean she moved her eyes back to his licking her lips suggestively to make sure he didn't look away.

"However, I think I need some more. It's a rather addicting taste." Akeno purred as she moved her hands to her tits taking one massive orb into each hand. "Besides, it'd be such a waste to not use my breasts on your little dragon. Don't you agree, Natsu?" She asked as she began rubbing his cum into her bosom making them shine brilliantly. Natsu's gaze never once left her chest even as she spoke, he watched as she groped them and placed his dick in between the doughy orbs before pressing them together. He could only watch in mild astonishment as Akeno began rubbing them along his length, her mouth encompassing anything that didn't fit between them.

A husky groan escaped his lips as Akeno's heavenly mounds combined with her skilled tongue worked his penis. Out of every woman Natsu had met since arriving on earth Akeno had the largest breasts, how they managed to defy physics and remain perky was anyone's guess, and now he finally understood why Gramps and Gildarts cared so much about the size of a woman's chest. Natsu couldn't even begin to imagine anything sexier than Akeno's seductive eyes staring up at him as she blew him, using her tits to massage anything she wasn't sucking on. There was no way in hell anyone could do this better than her, every movement of her breasts was complemented by a loud slurping sound and the feeling of her tongue against his sensitive flesh.

"Akeno…" Natsu moaned placing a hand on her head as his orgasm drew ever closer. The thunder priestess seemed pleased by the sound of his voice and she moved to take more of his length into her mouth intent on swallowing every last drop of his semen this time around. Within a few seconds Natsu felt himself reach his limit and he had to use all of his will power not to thrust his hips upward as his release began to fill Akeno's mouth. Much to the black haired devils pleasure she had reached a steady rhythm of swallowing and sucking keeping her from releasing even a single drop of his load. She licked lips as she released Natsu's phallus from her mouth, she shivered at the taste on her tongue.

Natsu removed his hand from Akeno's head and leaned back on his other arm his chest rising and falling as he tried to steady his breathing. Even if he seemed winded the state of his erection told a completely different story, it stood high and proud as Akeno began getting up.

"It tastes even better the second time." Akeno whispered catching Natsu's attention, if her voice was what caught his attention the sight of her kimono slipping off of her hips was most definitely what kept it. The only thing that separated Natsu's gaze from Akeno's womanhood were a pair of wet panties. "However… This time I want to taste it down here…" Akeno purred as she straddled him hovering just over his erection, she moved her panties to the side revealing her sopping pussy as she began to descend. Just as she felt Natsu's head touch her most private part his hands took a hold of her hips and his lips began planting kisses along her bosom.

"Akeno, you said your body was mine. Right?" Natsu asked in between kisses, Akeno could only nod as she felt him tease her erect nipple. "I want you to know that my body is yours, too." He whispered as he helped her descend lower onto his lap, he stopped when he hit her hymen. Akeno in response let out a small moan as his lips moved to her other breast.

"Natsu…" Akeno murmured a light blush reaching her cheeks as the implication of his words dawned on her. As he heard her whisper his name Natsu began lifting his head up to meet her loving gaze.

"I love you, Akeno." She didn't get the chance to reply before she was pulled into a kiss by the only man she has ever loved, at that moment Natsu also became the only man that would ever take her virginity. He pushed passed her hymen and filled her with his full mass. Quiet whimpers escaped her lips as she kissed him but his hand's slow caresses of her breast alleviated some of the pain and replaced it with pleasure. Akeno's tongue slithered from her mouth and begged for entrance into Natsu's but instead of granting it he wrapped his arm around her back and pushed his tongue into hers. His arm held her close and his tongue explored every single inch of her mouth that was within reach before meeting her tongue in a fierce battle.

Unfortunately, the pair had to part for air to fill their lungs but Akeno immediately took note of the lack of pain coming from where she was joined with Natsu and decided to test the waters by gyrating her hips. The moans that escaped both her lips and his were a good sign that it was time to continue. Akeno pressed both of her hands against Natsu's chest and pushed him back until he was lying against the wooden floor his eyes staring up at her in anticipation. She would make sure not to disappoint him.

Akeno lifted her hips up slightly before quickly descending. "Ah…" She let out a startled moan from the sudden rush of pleasure which only further motivated her to continue. Her hips started a smooth rhythm against Natsu's lap his dick pumping in and out of her at a steady pace that slowly increased with every bounce. In sync with her bouncing hips, Akeno's breasts began to oscillate in one of the sexiest displays Natsu had ever seen. The sight of Akeno moving herself along his meat as her large breasts bounced wildly was magnificent enough but with the added gasps and mewls of delight she let out it with each bounce it was damn near perfect.

Akeno's nails lightly dug into Natsu's shoulders as she continued to use them as support for her rapidly increasing movements, her eyes became half lidded as he spread her tight pussy. When Natsu placed his hands back on her hips and began helping her move she knew he was drawing nearer to his release and she enthusiastically sped up her shaking hips. Now it was his turn to moan as he filled her core, no words could describe this pleasure, every time she sank to his base he felt as if he could cum right then but he endured with all of his might wanting to bring his lover to her release with him.

"N-Natsu… Ah, I'm so close… Please, cum with me." Akeno gasped unsure of how much more of this euphoria she could withstand before she came. Her nails dug deeper into his shoulders holding onto him as if for dear life, no matter how quickly she moved herself along Natsu's cock it wasn't fast enough and she could feel her impatience building every passing second. Nevertheless, her whole world began to disappear around her as she felt his hands move from her hips to her taut ass, taking a cheek into each hand and groping the plump flesh.

Natsu's hands clamped down roughly as he felt himself beginning to lose to the pleasure, he couldn't stop his hips from thrusting upward as his arms pulled Akeno down. The sudden shift in control forced his cock into new crevices of her pussy causing a new wave of moans to escape her lips

With one final thrust Akeno screamed out Natsu's name, her eyes shutting tightly and her womanhood tightening as she reached her very first orgasm of what was promising to be the greatest night of her young life. "Kyahh! Natsuuuuuu!" The sound of Akeno's sweet voice calling out his name and the feeling of her pussy suddenly constricting around him sent Natsu into his own release his cum spreading Akeno's cunt even further as it rushed into her. The black haired beauty collapsed onto Natsu's chest as she rode out the rest of her orgasm the world around her finally returning as she gently moved her hips along his pole. Said dragon slayer rested his head against the cool wood of the shrine floor as his quick heart beat began to slow.

"Maybe Michael didn't need to give you that holy sword after all… Your own sword seems to work just fine." Akeno whispered into Natsu's ear through her pants causing him to let out a soft chuckle. Natsu shifted his head to the left to look into her eyes, he could still see the euphoria of their debaucherous acts lingering in them. He leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips but she made sure to turn it into the opposite, she placed a hand on his cheek and moved her tongue into his mouth exploring the moist cavern.

When the two pulled apart the look in Akeno's eyes was so seductive and enticing that Natsu was sure she was ready for another round. Never being one to disappoint, he immediately flipped them around and grinned down at his lover with just as much lustful passion as she had shown him. Natsu moved to plant kisses along Akeno's neck eliciting slight moans from her lips but the teasing action was short lived as she pushed him away and began shifting around under him.

"If you're ready, Natsu…" Akeno spoke twisting herself around to lie on her stomach "go ahead and take me from behind." Akeno purred pressing her cheek against the floor as she lifted her ass up high. With just a simple swaying motion Akeno completely captured her new found lover's attention, each of her full cheeks were slightly red from his earlier groping and her swaying motion made the taut flesh jiggle slightly.

Natsu's eyes were completely hypnotized by Akeno's ass, he took a good few seconds to admire her seductive sway but before she could look over her shoulder to see what was taking him so long she felt her panties being ripped from her ass and his bulbous head pressing against her entrance. He tossed the useless clothing away, not caring where it ended up, as he gripped her hips.

"Aye sir, Akeno!" Natsu called out as he pushed his entire length into Akeno's awaiting folds, her velvety walls tightening around him from the sudden intrusion causing a loud gasp to escape her lips. Akeno's bosom were pressed, almost painfully, against the smooth wooden floor but the pleasure blocked out all other sensations other than Natsu's thick meat pounding into her from behind clouding her mind with nothing but lust. She could only moan out lecherous obscenities as she stared back at the one bringing her ecstasy, her usually alluring purple eyes now clouded with ardor and desire.

Akeno's ass bounced to and fro as Natsu pounded into her, her voice suddenly coming out in a joyous scream as she felt him hit her untapped sweet spot. He took note of the sudden scream and angled each of his thrusts into that spot exclusively, he could feel her begin pushing her ass back to meet his movements and stimulate herself on his manhood, her voice no longer limited to quiet moans and gasps, instead coming out in loud screams of delight.

"Ara ara! Natsu, do it harder… I'm so close!" Akeno screamed her back arching as Natsu fulfilled her lustful desires. Within minutes Akeno felt the familiar rush of pleasure soar up her spine as she came her pussy clamping down around Natsu as he continued to pound into her. When he suddenly pulled out she let out a whine of disapproval but her disappointment was short lived, his arms wrapped around her slender body and lifted her up until she was pressed against his chest. Without warning Natsu pulled Akeno down onto his lap entering her sensitive folds once again.

Akeno's voice came out in a surprised pant as Natsu entered her. She immediately leaned back into his body as he began to bounce her on his lap, his sizable cock rubbing into her most sensitive parts. Akeno's hands quickly reached behind her to wrap around Natsu's neck as his own hands slid up her body until they met her bosom each hand taking one of the doughy orbs and kneading them roughly. The added stimulus elicited passionate moans from her lips but they were cut off by his as he kissed her fiercely. Her moans proceeded to echo into his mouth as his hips slapped against her shapely ass, his hands completely dominated her tits massaging and groping them to his heart's content.

When the couple broke apart for air Akeno's screams returned to filling the room, every time she called out Natsu's name he could feel his dick twitch from her erotic voice. The urge to cum was nearly unbearable as Akeno began moving herself on his lap her butt grinding against him as she plunged his cock even deeper into herself. Her walls suddenly tightened as she came constricting around him and forcing him over the edge, a low groan escaped his lips as his semen shot into her womb. Akeno let out hard pants as she laid her head against Natsu's shoulder, she could feel her heart thumping in her chest but was more focused on the her sensitive womanhood and the fact that Natsu was still buried deep within it.

"That… Was amazing…" Akeno panted her legs still too weak to lift herself off of Natsu's lap, not that she had any intention of doing so. When she turned her head toward her dragon slaying lover she could see a large grin plastered on his face, before she could even comment on it though she felt him lift her up and turn her around so she was facing him while still sitting on his lap.

"Akeno, can I mark you as my mate?" Natsu asked with genuine excitement as he stared into her bewildered eyes.

Had she heard him correctly? Mate? He couldn't possibly mean mate, could he? Akeno kept asking herself these questions but no matter what thoughts ran through her mind the excited look in his innocent eyes shattered them.

"What exactly do you mean, Natsu?" Akeno asked unsure of what to say in light of the situation.

"Dragon slayers take on a lot of the attributes of dragons, one of those attributes is the desire to find and mark their eternal mate. I want you to be my mate, Akeno." Natsu answered hearing a slight gasp escape her lips. Was this his way of asking her to marry him? No, this was deeper than that. An eternal mate… Spending the rest of her life with Natsu didn't sound so bad and the more she thought about it the more tears of joy slipped down her cheeks.

Natsu seemed a bit concerned about her tears but she offered him no reassurance other than a passionate kiss. Every ounce of doubt left Natsu's mind as she kissed him, their lips moved in sync each one slowly deepening it as their hands wrapped around the other. "Yes, Natsu. I will be your mate." Akeno said as she broke the kiss tears no longer escaping her eyes now replaced by a loving stare and a bright smile. Natsu's voice slightly hitched from his excitement and he rushed forward to kiss her again this time choosing to deepen it immediately. Akeno moaned as Natsu played with her tongue and moved his hands to grip her ass again, her own hands took a hold of his pink locks pulling him closer to her until she was pressed against his bare chest.

"I love you, Akeno. I love you so much." Natsu said as his lips broke away from hers and began moving to her cheek. A shudder ran up her spine as she felt him start a path toward her neck, his tongue and teeth teasing her soft skin leaving goose bumps whenever they departed. When Natsu reached the center of her neck he began to suck on her smooth skin as his hands went to work on her butt once again.

"I love you."

Akeno heard Natsu whisper just before she felt a sudden burning sensation along her neck. Natsu's canines lightly squeezed her skin as, what she could only assume was, flames brushed along her tender skin. The pain was tear jerking but within half a minute it all faded away and a new, equally intense, feeling rushed through her nerves. Akeno arched her back as an unimaginably sensational wave of heat spread through her body, pleasuring all the most sensitive parts of her body. Her already erect nipples tingled as they rubbed against Natsu's chest and her pussy twitched as it caressed his stiff pole.

"Ooh, I feel so hot." Akeno moaned loudly her head falling back as Natsu lifted her up by her butt until only the tip off his cock was inside of her. She barely had time to meet his gaze before he pulled her back down and spread her cunt all over again. A cry of joy filled the room as Akeno placed her hands on Natsu's shoulders and assisted him by moving her hips along his lap. Her mind was absolutely numb from their love making, for whatever reason her body felt unbelievably sensitive to his touch. The feeling of his hands groping her taut ass as his dick pumped into her sent unparalleled amounts of pleasure through her body. She was becoming addicted to his body, the ecstasy he brought her with every thrust of his hips made her want to call out his name in celebration.

"Ah, Natsu! It feels so good! Harder, harder!" Akeno screamed once again quickening her bounces causing her large mounds to move in line with her hips. Natsu grinned at her and complied with her plea, his hands tightened their grip on her ass once more and he pushed his length deeper into her depths. Her cries grew louder with every passing second as her grip on Natsu's right shoulder tightened, however, her left hand traveled down her body to her clit. With one brush of her fingers against the sensitive nub she arched her back feeling an unprecedented wave of pleasure rock her to the core.

"N-Natsu! I can't hold-" Akeno bit her lip to strive off her orgasm, "I can't hold it any longer!" She was still not used to how sensitive his touch made her and with her fingers rubbing against her clit she couldn't stop her orgasm any longer.

Akeno called out her lover's name one final time as her walls constricted around him, a burning sensation rushed up her spine as she felt him join her in release and he in turn called out her name as well. Natsu's seed spilled out of her pussy as he came inside of her, he was in awe from how much more pleasure this round had brought him. He had no idea that marking Akeno as his mate would have this effect but he by no means regretted it, in fact, it only made him even happier that she had accepted.

"That… Was… Unbelievable…" Akeno panted as she leaned into Natsu's chest her arms wrapping around him as her chin met his shoulder, she could still feel his cum spilling from her womb and it made her smile contently.

"I had no idea making you my mate would do that." Natsu replied enjoying the feeling of Akeno's body pressed against his own. He hadn't even noticed that her ponytail had come undone and her beautiful black hair fell down her back until just now. He pulled back a bit to get a good look at her with her hair down, she somehow managed to look even more beautiful than she did with her ponytail.

"You're so beautiful." Natsu whispered placing a hand on Akeno's cheek and pulling her into a kiss, she was a bit surprised by the action but returned it nonetheless. Once they broke apart Akeno smiled knowingly at the dragon slayer.

"Ara ara, we should probably get cleaned up before Rias gets here. She was supposed to come here after her meeting." Akeno said giggling as Natsu's left hand subconsciously tightened its grip on her butt, he definitely didn't want her to get up.

Natsu let out a sigh before he answered. "You're probably right." He grumbled as Akeno glanced around the room to find her undergarments, for reason she couldn't spot her panties anywhere.

"Natsu, where'd you throw my panties?" Akeno asked looking back up to him when she couldn't find them upon her second glance around the room. If he remembered correctly he had tossed them aside right before he thrust into Akeno's ass… The memory pushed all other thoughts from his mind as he remembered her genuflect form presenting herself to him.

"Are you looking for this?" A familiar voice asked making the pair turn their heads to the voice in unison. They both stared up at none other than Rias clad in her usual school uniform, in her hand were a pair of torn panties that Akeno recognized immediately. Her expression was a combination of anger and hurt that both scared Natsu and saddened him. Akeno on the other hand was smiling one of her more sadistic smiles as she began picking herself up, she pulled Natsu's erection from her pussy allowing more of his cum to seep from her folds before turning toward the redhead.

"Thank you so much, Rias. I would hate to have lost these." Akeno replied as she stepped toward her friend and rival with an unmistakable sway of her hips. When she reached her she reached out for her panties only for her to tighten her grip on the black material and stomp her foot.

"Akeno, how could you do this to me! You know I'm in love with him!" Rias cried her anger disappearing as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Despite this, Akeno didn't falter, she took another step forward and wrapped her arms around her master. Her smile never left her lips even as Rias tried to push her away.

"Natsu's heart is big enough for us both, Rias. I'm sure he won't mind having you as a mate too." Akeno whispered into Rias's ear before she did something that the crimson haired devil never would have expected. She lightly licked her earlobe while purring into it seductively, "and I, for one, most definitely won't mind." She purred before she turned them around and forced her down onto Natsu's lap. The dragon slayer was startled by the sudden weight but Rias was surprisingly light and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the feeling of her butt pressed against his manhood.

"Akeno, what are you doing? I'm still angry with you!" Rias cried but she paid her no mind as she placed a hand on her best friends right breast before whispering a spell under her breath. Within seconds her clothes exploded off of her body leaving the buxom redhead completely naked on Natsu's lap with an equally naked Akeno pressing herself against her body.

Rias's face turned a bright shade of red as she felt her clothes being torn from her body, she could feel Natsu's "little dragon" against her bum and it made her blush even harder. Unfortunately for the young Gremory, She didn't get the chance to jump off before Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight.

"W-wait. Let go, Natsu." Rias stuttered as she looked over her shoulder to see him holding a serious expression on his face. The look in his eyes told her he wasn't going to comply until she listened to what he had to say.

"I'm sorry I hurt you by making Akeno my mate." Natsu whispered as he stared into her teal orbs. As Natsu spoke Akeno decided to begin teasing Rias, she started by planting kisses along her exposed neck as her hands took a hold of her breasts to lightly caress the supple orbs. "But I really do love her." He continued making a new wave of tears slide down Rias's cheeks, her heart felt like it was shattering in her chest but on the other hand she couldn't help but moan as Akeno began teasing her lower lips with her long fingernails.

Natsu watched as tears fell down Rias's cheeks with a frown but as she shut her eyes to wipe away a few of them he leaned forward and captured her lips. Her eyes snapped open in surprise as her first loves lips moved against her own, she couldn't help but lean back into his body and wrap her arms around him. As they kissed Akeno moved her lips down to Rias's pink nipples, taking one in between her lips to flick her tongue along the sensitive nub.

"But I also love you, pervy Erza. You're so beautiful, strong and smart with a heart that cares deeply for your friends that I couldn't help but fall for you." Natsu whispered as he broke the kiss allowing a gasp of surprise, and pleasure, to escape her. "I love you, Rias Gremory." Natsu finished with a large grin as he wrapped his arms around her stomach to pull her even closer, his throbbing cock fit snugly between her legs pressed against her sopping pussy.

"N-Natsu…" Rias whispered a small smile creeping its way onto her face. "I love you too!" She cried pressing her lips against his and initiating a passionate kiss. Akeno smiled up at the two from in between Rias's bust, she really loved seeing her best friend so happy. As she watched them a devious smile replaced her loving one, she was looking forward to making her even happier.

Once the pair broke apart Rias lost herself in Natsu's eyes, she didn't even notice Akeno kissing down her stomach until the seductress reached her most private part. The world around Rias came crashing back when she felt Akeno lightly lift her until she was just above Natsu's dick, which now stood ready to penetrate her virginal hole. In one swift motion Akeno brought her down to his base causing a cry of pain to escape Rias's lips.

"It's alright, Rias. The pain will be gone soon and all that'll be left is endless pleasure." Akeno whispered as she began sucking on Rias's clit, Natsu on the other hand began massaging her breasts to help with the pain as well as lightly kissing her neck.

"It's okay, Akeno." Rias muttered as she looked down at her rival and friend. "If it's for Natsu I can face it. Besides, if you could endure it then I definitely won't give in." Rias said as the last specks of pain subsided allowing her to begin moving her body up so she could sink back down.

Akeno pulled back and watched as Rias bounced on Natsu's lap, smirking as she began moving up the redhead's body. "Well in that case, let's see who can endure his devilish sword the longest." Akeno purred competitively as she wrapped her arms around Rias's neck and pulled her into a kiss.

The rest of the night was spent as a competition between Akeno and Rias, both tried to outlast the other. However, with Akeno being marked as Natsu's mate came a seemingly endless sexual drive which left Rias struggling to keep up.

That is… Until he marked her as well.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **It was fun to write and if you loved, or even just liked it, please leave a review!**

 **See ya all next time!**


End file.
